The present disclosure relates to portable seating systems, and more particularly to a powered telescopic seating riser having decks capable of being vertically raised.
Seating risers are designed for use in auditoriums, gymnasiums, and event halls, as examples, to accommodate spectators on portable seats, such as folding chairs, or on seats affixed to the risers. Certain facilities may require seating risers that are capable of being moved between a retracted position for storage and a deployed position for use.